Vampire
by Delena-Fan-for-life
Summary: Draco is a vampire. He is evil Harry has a sister one year younger then him. M for safty.
1. Chapter 1

Harry ron and Hermione are in 6th year and Issabell is in 5th 

Descoveries are made

_dream_

_Stacy jumps up and down. Because she received a letter from JD. Until she reads it _

_To Issabell _

_You are a stupid girl and I never loved you. Do you know _

_how stupid you are for falling for me, I used you to get _

_your friend Jelous Stacy. Dont ever call/talk to me again_

_JD _

_Issabell Started to cry. Her first love never loved her. She attempted to hang herself but was stopped by her brother Harry_

_End Dream_

Issabell Bolted up in bed. The same dream again well actually it is more like a memory. She has had this nightmare every single night since she started at hogwarts. One week at Hogwarts and her brother is Still worried about her. She got ready and headed down to breakfast. As she took her seat seat inbetween Ron and Hermione a memory flooded back to her.

_Flash back _

"_Ginny wait up" Issabell said as her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped for breath. "How can she go so far without needing to stop for breath?" Ron asked "dont ask us" Harry replied. "She is your sister" Hermione added. When the caught up to Ginny Issabell got there first and screamed. The Terrorfying sight in front of her. Hair a mess and blood coated, neck ripped to shreds and blood everywhere. Ginney Weasly her best friend in the world was killed by a Vampire. _

_End Flashback _

"Issabell" Ron said, "Yeah" She reaplied slowly comeing out of her flashback. "How are you?" He asked "With not having Ginny around and her being dead I mean."He continued. "Ron, she is your sister, stop putting on a brave face and let your emotions through. Even if it is just to us." Harry said to Ron. Issabell lifted her head up and her eyes met Dracos and she knew he was a Vampire. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously _

_Issabell lifted her head and her eyes met Draco's and she Knew he was a vampire._

**Punch**

During breakfast Issabell kept sneaking looks up at Draco to check his paturns. He never touched his food and his eyes kept roamng from throat to throat which told her that either he hasn't been like this for long or he was really hungry. "Issabell" Harry said when they left for first class. "Are you sure you're okay" Harry continued worried about her. "Haary quit worrying about me" issabell said then quickly continued with "Help Ron don't let him die inside like I know he slowely is." "Ok be careful you don't know what can happen in these coridors" harry answered as they split ways for classes. As Issabellwent to potions she was stopped by Draco. "Hello Potters Sister" he said not trying to hide the ammusement in his voice. "Move Malfoy or I will tell Dumbledore your Disgusting little secret." She really had to get to class or proffesor snape is going to kill her. "Hmm really you do know there is no-one else in this corridoorexept for you and me." he said as he pushed her up against the wall pulled his wand out. "besides you would be dead before you had the chance." he whispered a spell she could not here then she felt so much pain she passed out then there was nothing but darkness.

**In Defense against the dark arts**

"Harry quit worrying Issabell is fine" Hermione said. "Dracos is not here and I saw him head in her Direction." Harry saidc worried, as the signal went for the end of the first lesson and the start of the second his worries got even bigger, when Draco hadn't arrived yet. As he got up to leave he ran into Draco who was going to talk to the proffeser, "Watch where your walking Potter" he said. As he startedto leave Harry pulled him back. "what did you do to my sister." Harry accused. Draco just laughed, "wait till you find out" whispered. Harry punched him.


	3. Chapter 3 last chapter

The death

Hermione walked over to harry. "What did you do that for" she said as draco walked away. Harry looked murderous.

"he has issabell" Harry said trying not to yell.

"what, harry are you sure about that, I mean malfoy may be a slytherin but he doesn't seem to be evil, just misunderstood." hermione said trying to think of explanation.

Ron walks over, "whats going on."

Hermione, "harry if you think he has her, talk to dumbledor"

In the room of requirement

Isabell awoke to see she was alone, she sat up and started to walk. She only got two feet before she was pulled back, the chain around her foot. She heard a door open and quickly laid back on the couch.

"get up, you good for nothing blood bag" Draco yelled out her. Issabell didn't want to upset her so she stood up.

"come here" issabell walked over to him, this time the chain let her walk all the way to draco.

"your stupid brother punched me"he said He looked at the chain suddenly she felt a pull and she was on he ground the chain dragging her back to the couch.

"Now what to do with you" Draco said lifting her head up to face him. "Remember how they found what was her name... Ginny"

Issabell nodded.

"that was me, so do as I say or end up like her, now come here again"

She walked over to him and she saw his eyes start to go red, suddenly he went for her, she only just missed him she felt the chain go around both feet and she couldn't move. Suddenly he was there, she felt him bite her and screamed, the scream was heard all through the castle.

Somewhere else

Harry was on his way to dumbledor's office with Hermione and Ron behind him. When suddenly he heard a scream and took of in the other direction

"Issabell" He yelled. Ron and hermione followed him and arrived, he saw her along with a group of other students. Harry ran to her side crying. Ron and Hermione ran over to draco.

"you killed her" they yelled and suddenly he felt a pang of guilt, it didn't last.

"Avada Kadava" Ron yelled and then draco died his last thought of was Issabell. "

He heard her voice "you killed me"she said,and he thought her, thinking in his head but I loved you. Ron ran to Issabell knowing he would go to azkaban but he didn't care Issabell was like a sister, He killed her and Ginny.

'issabell was right' harry thought 'ron is dead inside'

done..


End file.
